How about we take some time
by RoxanneL
Summary: The break they had planned on taking was anything but peaceful, between finding dogs, reuniting couples and running around in forests, how could anyone find time to study? Three seemingly innocent girls with a twisted past, they now arrive at Sweet Amoris High!
1. Our plain, dry, oldselves

**DISCLAIMER:** Before you start reading i would like to make it clear that i do not own any of the characters everyone (besides Taini, Sky, Mary Jane and Claude) is property of ChinoMiko

With that said i hope you like the story!

* * *

-How about we take some time, relax, and just be ourselves, our plain and dry selves? - said Sky, she always knew how to ruin the deep moments they had.

- I agree… we could take it easy from now on…pretty please?- Mary Jane bagged with a puppy face, the two girls just stared at Taini, they had agreed when they first met that they would be a team, and no decision was made until they could all agree on it, and she wanted to agree, she really did, she was tired, it had been a very long time since they decided to start this project and it had finally gotten the best of her, but she couldn't stop thinking of how this whole "taking it easy" thing could come back and bite them in the ass.

-I know what you're thinking…- Sky stared at her right in the eyes.

- No you don't- Taini playfully argued back, a little amused at how well they had gotten to know each other.

-Come on, I have known you two since we were in elementary, I know you like the back of my hand- and she stretched out her hand, staring at the back of it.

- Sure...- Mary Jane replied smirking at the other two girls, they all looked at each other with fake glares, it was strange how they could never take anything seriously, they giggled because of this lack of seriousness, suddenly a sigh came from Sky, she closed her eyes and stood up, facing her friends and having to look up to them, Sky was the shortest of them.

- It's not going to come back and bite us in the ass Taini-

- Oh, so you did know what I was thinking- the air around them suddenly tensed up

- Everyone needs a break once in a while, ¿weren't you the one who said she was going crazy with all the work? - Mary Jane was asking very quietly, afraid of making anyone angry

- And I am! – she noticed her voice came out louder than she wanted it to – I'm sorry…I just…I just think that…it's been going so good, and what if it goes downhill because we wanted a "break"?- she was worried, and she had good reasons, ten years of hard work wasn't something to be taking lightly.

- Should we ask Claude what he thinks? - Mary Jane had started thinking the same way Taini had.

- Ask me what? - A tall figure loomed over them, He was only a year older than them but he had helped so much

- WHA! – The girls screamed together

- STOP BEING SO CREEPY! Always sneaking…around and…giving us…heart attacks…- Sky was holding her hand to her heart and was breathing quickly, Mary Jane just stared confused at him wondering how on earth had he gotten there without being noticed, and Taini just giggled it off.

-No .- Claude looked at her seriously, those were his kind of jokes, the creepy ones, this made the mood lighten up again and they were able to laugh a little more, until he decided he wanted to know what was his opinion needed for.

- We were just wondering…What would you think if we took a little break? – Sky calmly walked up to him and raised her head a lot, Claude was a very tall guy.

His face took a very serious expression, not his usual expression, they had never seen it before, he stared at them for a long time and took a few deep breaths, the girls got nervous, ¿what exactly was going on in that weird head of his?

- You guys are….Quitting? - He was trying to remain calm and composed but his voice gave out

-NO! – Claude jumped back, the three girls had screamed at the same time and moved forward very aggressively

- We just…we won't spend so much time working our butts off- Mary Jane was a little embarrassed at their reaction.

- No more sleepless nights, no more practicing until we can't even talk – Sky was a little quieter

- Just.., we thought, what if we just take it slow? So we can start going to school again…and being…able to…you know…- She was hesitant about saying the word "date" because she didn't want to sound petty, thankfully Sky understood the silence

-Do girl stuff, lots an' lots of it! - She was exaggerating her movements in a funny way, so they could all laugh, which they did.

- Now you're the ones giving me a heart attack, saying stuff without explaining- he laughed a little and let out a relieved sigh – why wouldn't you be able to take it slow from now on? In fact, I would recommend if you did that, job is going to get a little tougher, if you take a break every now and then it won't be too hard- he smiled and patted their heads, ruffling their hair, Taini was bothered by it, saying something about her style being cramped, and Mary Jane was giggling at them, while Sky was already imagining what kind of life they would be able to live now, Claude walked towards the door and turned de knob, just before stepping outside he turned to them

- Girls…you know, if it's school you're talking about there is only one choice- he was looking at all three of them

- What do you mean? - Mary Jane asked, making the other two heads turn to him

- There's a school nearby, the town is half an hour drive from here, and I could pick you guys up anytime we need you…- he was hesitant

- That actually sounds a little too good to be true…- Taini was suspicious

- What school is it? - Sky was curious about the sudden offer

- Sweet Amoris High, my cousin just graduated and he said they have a good science program…-

- Pack your bags! If he's making an offer we better take it before he changes his mind! - Mary Jane took Taini and Sky by the arms and ran past Claude; they were going to be out of there before anyone could stop them.

- I hope you have fun girls! - Claude wished from the car, he had helped them get their bags out of the car and showed them around their new place to stay, gave them each a big hug, making them promise to call him often, and promising himself the same thing.

- We will! Thank you Claude! We'll miss you!- the girls were waving goodbye from the door of their house, they were vary care free, after all he said he would take care of the inscriptions and papers for school, all that was left was to go to school the next morning at eight.

- Finally! - Sky was stretching out on Tainis bed, they were about to have a life that was a little more regular for girls their age, they were all so excited to set their alarm clocks and pick their clothes for the first day, then they went to bed, and slept soundly trough out the night, satisfied about finally being able to sleep straight through the night without having to go to bed late and wake up too early for them to have had a proper rest.

- Good morning! - Sky had walked in, the smell of the pancakes had wafted from the kitchen and made its way upstairs, slid itself under Sky's bedroom door and drifted around her nose, causing her to wake up in a good mood and also causing her to dress quickly so she could get a taste of those pancakes, meanwhile Taini and Mary Jane were already eating their share.

-Here, these are yours- Taini passed her a plate with a tall stack of pancakes, and Mary Jane passed the maple syrup, Sky was already thinking she was in heaven, and by the time they got to the school her head was long gone in the clouds, what made her come back down was the person who ran and hugged her from behind

-SKY! It's you! I'm so glad! - Ken was squeezing the air out of Sky

- Ken! H…h….-

- Ken…please let her breathe…- Mary Jane put a hand on his shoulder

- Oh, sorry Sky, I'm just…so excited, I've only been able to talk to you on the phone for so long! I can finally see you…and…- his face was getting red and he spread his arms out for another hug, Sky wasn't very fond of hugging, or getting hugs, but she would comply when it came to Ken, the were practically born together, he was so nice, always there for her, that she couldn't stop from breaking her rule about personal space for him.

- I missed you too Ken, how've you been?- Sky was hugging him back while Mary Jane and Taini shared a look, an accomplice look that Sky would never understand, they knew, since the moment they met back in the third grade, they felt something weird about Ken, but it wasn't until three years later that they got it, Ken was in love with Sky, head over heels, his face even went blank when he would see her, he was always all over her, and everyone knew it…except Sky, that was the problem about Sky, she was so slow sometimes and also insecure, so that combination made her think that no guy would ever even look at her twice, not in that way at least, not even Ken, Mary Jane had tried to talk to Ken about it, but he was too shy to say anything, and Sky would never notice if he didn't tell her bluntly to her face, Taini had tried to give her hints but Sky had just gotten sidetracked and they rolled on to another topic, all in all, they just couldn't get it through her thick head, they hoped she would realize it one day, poor Ken deserved an answer.

- I'm fine now that we're in the same school…- Ken said squeezing her again

- Ken…My air! - She begged him, so he released her and finally realized that her two other friends were also there, when they got to school they were greeted by the principal, an older woman who was chubby, her face looked like somebody who had once been very pretty, but now was pretty in a very different way, she looked like one of those grandmas that always wants to give you cookies was what Mary Jane was thinking when they were escorted into class, she noticed how Sky got called behind by the principal.

-Don't worry, all you need to do is talk to Nathaniel, the student council president, he should be in that room over there- The principal pointed with a chubby finger over to a blue door

- Fine, thank you miss…principal…sir-mam…miss- Sky hurriedly walked away, feeling her a little hot from that awkward goodbye she had just given the principal "what's wrong with me?" she thought as she opened the door and very absent mindedly walked in the council room.

Nathaniel was ordering papers and looking for missing files when the sound of the door opening alerted him that someone was there, he turned around and saw a very tiny girl, with long ash hair, wavy, and big gray eyes staring at no place in particular, wearing a flowered t-shirt and white pants and some simple shoes, he never thought a girl could look so good in just simple clothes, he stared at her for a few seconds before he realized he was staring and decided to casually greet her.

-Uh… hi, I'm looking for Nathaniel, the council president? - She talked before him, barely coming from wherever her head had been, she asked with a smile, and he noticed her dimples.

-Y-yes, that's me, is there anything I can help you with? - He was nervous, but she didn't notice

-Oh, the principal said there was something wrong with my inscription form – He then remembered her file, only minor details were missing; trying to look cool he leaned on the table

- Oh it's really nothing, all you need is a picture of yourself, your inscription form and…- he leaned over his shoulder to look at how much money she needed, big mistake, his hand slipped, it flew upwards by itself, while his whole body went down, face first, he tried to put his hands in to cushion the falls, and he went sideways against the floor, sending the papers that were around him flying all over the place.

-Are you ok!?- The girl rushed towards him, making him feel even dumber now that she was kneeling down to help him up

- Sure, I just…slipped…- he continued as he picked up some papers from the floor

- Good, so…uh…what else do I need? - She looked up at him as he was now able to stand

- Need? ...oh right! Its 25 dollars, a picture and your form- he said trying to avoid the awkward talk about the fall by hiding his face behind a clipboard

- Sure, I'll get those and bring them back to you- she said smiling and turned away, his face was ten shades darker, as he was reminded by the pain in his side, that he had just looked like a fool in front of a hot chick.

Walking down the hall, looking for Taini and Mary she ran into Ken, suspiciously enough, she was just thinking about him

- Ken, by any chance, do you have my form? , the one I need to be enrolled in this school? - she was looking seriously at him

- Sorry Sky, I mean, you did write it and all, and I was hoping I could keep it…- his face was a little sad, and Sky felt a little pang of guilt

- Sorry Ken, I really need it…- she was hoping he wouldn't make a fuss about it, but she looked back at him and there it was, he had just handed it to her

- Awesome Ken, Thanks! , by the way, do you know where Taini and M.J are at? - She smiled as usually, that was a common gesture in Sky

- I'm almost sure Taini is in the courtyard, I don't really remember if Mary Jane is with her…- He waved goodbye, arguing he had some business in the classroom, she turned around and went to look for Taini and M.J, those girls were now wondering about school without her, she really wanted to check the school out too, as she was going to the courtyard she ran into three girls, somehow she was a little wary of them, there was some kind of air around them

- Uh…Hi, I'm new and I wanted t-

- You're new? Oh my, between you and that new guy we got lucky this term, don't you think so girls? - The blonde girl in the center asked sarcastically to the other two girls behind her, Sky may be slow but she understood sarcasm, after the girls passed her by laughing at her she felt that girl was going to be trouble to them, after wandering down the hall she finally found the door that went to the courtyard, once there she could see Taini talking to a redheaded girl.

* * *

_Tainis side_

-Did you see that? - Mary Jane got closer to Taini, and whispered in her ear once they were settled in their seats waiting for the teacher to come in

- See what? Hey, where's Sky? - Taini was looking around the classroom

- She's outside with the principal, she called her over-

- What? Why?-

- I don't know…should we go for her?-

- Well…I don't- but before she could finish the sentence the classroom teacher came in and everyone settled down, they were relieved when they weren't forced to present themselves in front of the whole class, and they kept whispering about Sky and how she wouldn't come back, but after the first fifteen minutes of gossiping about that they moved on to check out their new classmates, they were both sitting in the back so that gave them the advantage that no one knew they were being stared at, there were two guys sitting a few places in front of them, in the middle of the room, a redhead and a guy with silver hair.

-How do you know they're guys? - Mary Jane was looking at the two figures in front of them –I mean, the one on the right has a bob!- she turned her head in his direction

- Easy, look at that back!, It's too wide to be a girls back, even girls who are big don't have a back like that…- she looked at the guy too, wondering what his face looked like – I wonder if that one dyes his hair or is that just early gray hair…- she continued looking over to the guy on the right

- I think it looks cool- Mary Jane just stared at the place – What do you think he looks like? - She was already imagining his face

- I don't know…man, where is Sky? - She was wondering about their friend and why she wasn't in class

- Oh, I heard the principal saying something about her inscription- Ken, who was sitting in front of them suddenly turned around, whenever they mentioned her name he would somehow hear it, no matter where they were.

-What about her inscription? - Mary Jane was getting worried

- Something about some papers…I'm not sure, but hey, maybe we can find her after class…- Ken was already daydreaming again

- Let's wait until class finishes then we can go looking for her – Taini said swishing her hair to the side

- I agree – Mary Jane had to comply, it's not like they had another choice, couldn't go running around on their first day

Once class finished the girls decided to go looking for Sky, Ken had gone to the bathroom and they decided to hurry because they thought they would be quicker without him, sadly they were right.

Taini and Mary Jane had decided to split up and look for Sky around the halls; she couldn't have gone very far away, Taini walked down the hall and ended in the courtyard, she saw a figure at the end, and it was vaguely familiar, she walked closer and noticed it was the same redhead from class, what was his name again?

-Hi…?

-What do you want? - The red head waved a fist at her.

- Are you always this nice?

- Only with the new students – He smirked as he stood up

- So that must make you the welcome comitee! – She replied in a sarcastic voice and then noticed his t-shirt – Hey… I've seen that skull before…

- Where? In your cartoons little girl?

- Get out of here, that's Winged Skull's logo!

- Oh, so the little girl likes rock? – And then he really noticed her, dark military style boots, shorts with one leg covered in studs, a black cropped shirt with the letters NEONIKA printed on it, and a light sweater over it, big green eyes staring at him in a teasing way and he noticed how much they contrasted with her lilac colored, short, and straight hair

"_She's actually good looking…really good looking" _

Was what he thought once had the chance to get a good look at her

- Of Course! I love that song of theirs "stuck to the ground" when the drums go in frenzy and the guitar slowly starts getting louder…

"_Weird"_ the red head was thinking again "_I was just listening to that song"_

- I'm Castiel – He said after she had finished rambling about the song

- I'm Taini

- Well little girl, I'll be seeing you around – He replied smirking again and turning to the hall, she just waved in response

- Was I just making a friend? – Taini asked herself outloud

- I believe you were…how weird, I totally thought that was a girl…- Sky answered next to her

- DUDE! – Taini jumped a little in surprise and turned to look at Sky – When did you get here?

- Around the whole Winged Skull thing

-Why didn't you tell me?

- You looked like you were in the middle of something, so…where's M.J?

- Ah…we were looking for you and we split up, she was supposed to be looking for you inside

- Let's go for her, I'll tell you all about why I wasn't in class on the way…

- Problem with the enrollment papers?

- How'd you guess? – Sky looked at her in awe but kept walking through the hall

- Ken overheard the principal saying something

The girls were now midway in the hall and were looking around walking slowly so they could spot Mary Jane

- Figures, tricky kid was art of the problem, he took my inscription papers! – That's when Sky proceeded to tell the whole story leaving Nathaniel's epic fail at flirting out because of her not noticing the real reason as to why he fell

- Poor ken – Sky continued when she had finished telling her story – I really should write hima thank you letter or something

- That guy really is nice to you Sky…

- He really is a nice guy, and such a good friend, I should definitely get him a pack of those cookies he loves so much!

"_Or maybe you could get your head out of your butt and notice his feelings, he would really appreciate that" _Taini thought, but she just nodded and smiled when Sky asked her if it was a good gift.

And there they were, at the end of the hall when they saw Mary Jane, the brunette with her mid length wavy hair was wearing a white crochet beanie, with a light blue flowered sweater, with a loose top and a knee length mint colored skirt, she was standing there talking to a boy with silver hair and Victorian style clothing, she was standing there chatting away at the end of the staircase, Taini was about to call her when she felt a tug on her arm and was pulled aside by Sky, suddenly they were hiding next to some lockers

- SKY! WHAT IN TH! - Suddenly Taini's mouth was covered by Sky's hand, and so she just looked at her waiting for an explanation

- Shhh! That's Lysander! – Sky's hand was still covering Taini's mouth and now she was whispering, Taini just gave her a confused look that meant "who?", so Sky uncovered her mouth and whispered again

-Remember that time at LIVE FM? About a year ago?

- I remember LIVE FM, what about it?

- That guy Taini! - Sky said desperate and whispering a little louder- He doesn't ring a bell?

-No.

- Come on, the show had already finished…still nothing? – Taini just looked at her still not knowing what she was talking about – M.J was walking around and forgot to wear **IT**? – She had made an emphasis on the word IT, she stared at Taini and made a gesture with her hand over her face and the over Taini's face, suddenly it hit her, it was THAT LYSANDER

- SHIT! We're caught! – Taini tried to keep her voice a whisper while she looked at Sky – You think he remembers her?

- I'm praying to God that he doesn't, if he does, we're done for

The two girls peeked behind the lockers at Mary Jane and Lysander, they were chatting away in a light way and she was smiling, the looked quite comfortable, the actually stayed there peeking for quite a while

- Man, those two can talk – Taini was getting tired of hiding, suddenly Sky pointed in Mary Jane's direction, she turned, those two were walking in their direction, Taini and Sky panicked, so the just turned their backs to them and got as close to the wall as possible, they herd Mary Jane giggling and talking about a book she had been reading before they moved there, and there were some footsteps walking away, and then there was silence again

- I guess…if he had noticed he wouldn't be on such friendly bases with her…would he? – Sky looked at Taini very confused

- I…don't know, doesn't it seem like he's…too friendly?

- Well, he looks like a nice person…- Of course Sky was the wrong person to ask that kind of thing, she was like Mary Jane, they both thought everyone in the world was nice just because, like little kids, they trusted every stranger

- Well, let me go with you to get what you need to finish your inscription, I'll text Jane on our way there, since there's apparently nothing else to do here…

* * *

_Mary Jane's Side_

Taini and Mary Jane had just decided to split up and start looking for Sky, she was going to look inside and Taini was going to look outside, Taini had speed down the hall in hopes of finding Sky quick while Mary Jane decided to take her time, Sky couldn't be very far away, when she was approached by the tall, silver haired boy in class

- Excuse me, you are new here, am I correct? – He asked in a very polite tone that pleased Mary Jane, she liked polite people

- Uh yes, me and two friends just transferred, the problem is one of my friends got called by the principal and I'm supposed to look for her.

- Well let me show you to the principal's office, it's on the second floor, follow me – the boy smiled at her and she thought how lucky she was to have found a nice person willing to help her out on her first day

"_This girl seems really familiar to me, I feel like I've seen her somewhere but I can't tell where" _Lysander thought once he saw Mary Jane enter the class, and kept trying to figure out where he had seen her before, she obviously didn't know him because she would have said something by now or her face would had said something for her, but she remained silent, and once he approached her expression was one of seeing someone for the first time _"Undoubtedly she doesn't know me… so where have I seen her before?" _ Lysander thought as he continued talking to her, he walked along the hall trying to show her to the principal's office, but the longer they talked the more he enjoyed her conversation and her company, she was very much like him he discovered, she also liked to write and she enjoyed reading, he also discovered her head was in the clouds for most time of the day much like him, once they reached the staircase he wanted to keep talking to her, the main reason being he wanted to find out as much as he could about her so he could start brainstorming on the reason of why she seemed so familiar to him and secondly, she was pleasant to be around, and he found the perfect excuse, Mr. Nathaniel, student body president would surely know anything that had to do with the girl, so he proposed they search for her there.

-Are you sure she'll be there?

- No, but Nathaniel must know where she is at in any case

- Oh… - she looked slightly disappointed and she looked in another direction drifting off into thought

- Well, could you keep telling me about NEONIKA?

- Oh right, that's what we're talking about, sorry, sometimes my mind just drifts off

- It's ok, I find myself in the same situation very often, just pick up where you left off

- Oh right! I was talking about the vocalist? – She asked looking at him, once he nodded she smiled and proceeded with her story, once he had approached her Lysander noticed the band's logo on the necklace Mary Jane was wearing, shocked he asked if she liked the band, NEONIKA wasn't a very famous band yet, but they were very good.

- Yes, Roxanne Lockheart is her name if I remember correctly

- Oh right, I really admire her, she's brave enough to stand in front of those crowds, even if they're not as huge they're still a lot of people, and she doesn't go off key not once and her vocal range! It's pretty amazing

- I know what you mean; the first time I heard her sing I thought she was a fake, until I saw her sing this acoustic version of a song…loveless something….

- "Loveless Empire" I heard that song was written by Skylark, the drummer, it's one of my favorites, but hey, you've seen them live?

- More like I played with them, around a year…I think…. It was at this "band wars" event for a radio station…if I recall correctly…and they were there

-Band wars? What's that?

- Band wars…well i´m not very sure what it actually means but at that event I recall 3 bands playing original songs and judges of some sort decided if they liked them, and based on the crowds reaction they were crowned winners.

- Oh, and who won?

- NEONIKA, and I must admit, they're good adversaries

- You really think so? – She looked at him with a confused expression

- That's just my honest opinion – Lysander looked in another direction as they kept walking

- I'm sorry…I probably shouldn't talk about someone I don't know and have never seen live – she blushed slightly

"_That's a good trait"_ Lysander thought

- Uh, where is this student council room?

- Here- Lysander stopped suddenly and turned left to a blue door, he knocked on it and waited for a couple of seconds, then opened it, but there was no one there, right then Mary Jane's phone beeped, as she checked de message her expression turned into a surprised one:

"_**Janey went to the dollar shop with Sky, she needs a pic, u looked busy: ifyouknowwhatimean: be back soon, call u when we get there"**_

"_They left me here"_ Mary Jane thought in a scared way

-Uh I think they're in the courtyard- Mary Jane lied as a redhead approached them, he looked at Lysander and signaled the hall with his thumb

- You coming?

- In a minute

- Fine- he just walked on past them

- I guess I'm needed elsewhere- Lysander just smiled and turned his back, Mary Jane smiled back and turned to the courtyard, her thought exactly were sweet, yes, her sweet sweet revenge, almost as sweet as cocoa with marshmallows, she would wait for them to come back, and let them talk a little, make them feel safe…then she woul-

- M.j you there?- Sky was waving her hand in front of her face, she was standing next to the wide open door that lead to the courtyard, leaning on it

-Wha-

- Dollar shop's actually really close….and cheap- Taini said pleased

- My revenge shall be swift and painfull – Mary Jane bellowed to the girls, she looked menacingly at Taini and Sky, Sky looked back in a sort of confused and scared expression, while Taini just remained serious, Mary Jane raised her fist in the air, and Taini responded

- NO.- And shoved her elbow upwards, what lead to Mary tilting back, making her fist fly backwards in hopes of gaining some balance and straight into the nose of some poor guy who was standing behing her, slowly Mary Jane turned, the other two girls just stared in awe at the silver haired boy with the extremely bloody nose

- IMSOSORRYLYSANDER!- Mary Jane exclaimed as she took out some tissues from her handbag and offered them

- It's ok, doesn't hurt much, on the other hand, have any of you girls seen a notebook lying around? – His expression was quite serious for someone with such a bloody nose

-Does this ring a bell? – Sky flashed a notebook in front of Lysander, small enough to fit in her hands, he just nodded and thanked her briefly, covering his nose he calmed Mary down describing himself as accident prone, and went to the bathroom to rinse his nose, a pale Mary Jane said she would walk with him and followed him closely, after this Taini and Sky decided to go find the principal so they could hand in the papers, passing by the student council room Sky and Taini went in, Nathaniel and Sky made some small talk and Sky introduced her friend to Nathaniel, the later playing a joke on Sky about not being able to enroll in the school, once they finally reached the principal everything was done, Sky was finally enrolled, as they were walking away Nathaniel shyly walked up to Sky, and offered to show her to the library if she had the time, Sky looked at her friend and Taini just made a "whatever I'm not your boss" look, so Sky left and Taini was greeted by a familiar redhead who was willing to keep her company.

- Thanks a bunch Nathaniel

- It's ok, I read in your file that you like reading…I mean! – His faced went pink and he looked elsewhere- It's not that I was purposely reading it I just, i…I happened to look when I was arranging your photo and papers an- he was cut off by Sky's laugh

- Are you ok?- she was innocently giggling- I don't think you were browsing on purpose- She smiled and pushed her hair out of her face with the back of her hand- I do really like books, M.J does too, so next time you come you might find us in here.

He sighed, relieved that she didn't think he was snooping around her private files, which he hadn't, as they were walking towards the school exit he saw a girl with a skirt next to a short, bowl haired boy

- There you are, we were waiting for you! - The girl said happily looking at Sky

- I'm sorry but Nathaniel here showed me the library, I know where it is so I can take you there tomorrow M.J, I think you'll like it…oh sorry! This is Nathaniel; he's the student body president

- Nice to meet you- He said with a polite smile

- And this is Mary Jane Walker, and here is Ken – Strangely enough Ken pushed himself closer to Sky, after that Mary Jane went quickly to the bathroom and Sky sat there with Ken, eating cookies and talking about their day, Mary Jane came back, and the three of them walked back together, as an apology to Ken mainly, because Mary Jane had only been there a little while waiting before Sky came, Sky decided to buy him some of those chocolate cookies he loved so much, they had fun walking back with ken, closer to their place they spotted Taini saying goodbye to some redhead, they just stared in silence until he had left and she turned to see them, M.J and Sky smiled at each other sharing the same look, they knew Taini would never admit that she was happy to be able to freely date again, so they just greeted her, and then the 4 of them walked what was left of the way, talking about the crazy events of the day in that school were 70 per cent of the population seemed to be boys.

- This break doesn't feel very relaxing Taini – Said Sky once they had parted ways with Ken

-Well my day wasn't so bad – Mary Jane said happily

- How about the whole "fist up your nose" deal? – Taini said mocking her, as soon as Mary Jane remembered she slouched as they reached their door and Taini reached for her key

- I…i just... beat someone up on...on my first day…- Mary said in a sad tone

- It's ok M.J, everyone beats up a cute guy eventually- Sky was trying to be as reassuring as possible as she put her hand on Mary Jane's shoulder

- That's not making me feel better – Mary was getting more depressed as they all walked in to their house, they sat around the coffee table on the comfy seats arranged in a circle and looked at each other

Taini sighed after a long pause – You guys do know we're not staying here forever right? –she looked at her two friends

- Yeah…sure... aha! ...sure, of course!- Mary Jane and Sky just mumbled at the same time talking over each other, Taini sighed again, closed her eyes and leaned back to take a well deserver nap


	2. Bold Confession!

**DISCLAIMER: Again, aside from Claude, Sky, Taini and Mary Jane i do not own any of the characters, nor the school itself, it all belongs to ChinoMiko.**

hope you like the second chapter n_n it's shorter than the other one but i still find it pleasing, i hope you will too!

* * *

In a dark room sits a girl with short, boyish hair, she applies lipstick as she finishes her disguise, life has suddenly gifted her a "second face" as they would call it sometimes, a face to be able to accomplish what she wishes without the fear of being singled out, of being called back from, where she really wishes to be, in a certain way it brings them closer, the "second face" was born five years before, and it had turned their lives completely upside down, personally it had been her own silver lining to each day, if only she could get closer to-

- Roxanne! , it's time now! - Dalemi was yelling to make her voice heard over the noise outside, the door had been opened and the noise was invading everything, Roxanne looked at her friend with her long silky orange hair up in a ponytail adorned with a butterfly

- Rox…you ok? - Dalemi worried a little too much sometimes, Roxanne sighed and got up, she went to her friend and smiled

- Let's break a leg Dalemi, or a finger in this case…. – The girls just smiled and closed the door as they left for their instruments; blowing people's minds had become their specialty.

* * *

Sky was shocked out of her mind, the school walls had her picture, except she had a unibrow and mustache, as she took them off she wondered who had done that?, how did they get that picture?, she had given that picture to Nathaniel….had it been him?

- Wow, I didn't know you had so much facial hair Sky…. - Mary Jane was staring at one of the pictures in her hands

-It's not mine M.J! Look at it! Is my hair even black? - Sky angrily pointed at the obvious marker doodles

- I'm sorry…

-Well, who did this? - Taini asked throwing the pictures they had found, now the school had less of her picture on its walls, Sky could only think of one person

-Nathaniel, did you do this? - Sky went as calmly as she could in the student council room, showing her picture first, Nathaniel showed a shocked and embarrassed expression, this was somewhat of a proof for Sky

- IT WAS YOU?!- Sky expected him to deny it, little did she know it was Nathaniel's sister, Amber, where exactly had she gotten the picture? Nathaniel had kept a copy of the picture she had taken for her school papers, and he guessed Amber had taken the picture he had in his wallet, hence his embarrassment

- NO! I-IT- IT WASN'T!

- Then who was it?

- How can I know? – Nathaniel blushed as he lied to her, he couldn't tell her who it was mainly for two reasons, the first one being that she would figure out he had kept a copy and the second was very simple, she was his baby sister and he still felt guilty about bullying her when they were kids

-…Sorry…. – Sky murmured to him suddenly looking down – This kind of thing happens, it probably isn't your fault

-I-It's fine- Nathaniel's face was still red

Sky sighed again, she was tired, so she just apologized again and left, once she met Taini and Mary Jane in the hall, they had helped throwing away as many pictures as they could, they were heading to the classroom when they ran into the number one stuck up menace, Amber was there, with her two brunette friends, as soon as they saw them Amber walked up to them.

- Not again please! , listening to her makes my ears bleed – Sky whispered to her two friends, and they giggled when Amber and her minions stood in front of them, blocking their path

- Aren't you Ken's girlfriend? - Amber pointed a manicured finger at Sky, standing between her two friends who, in their flat shoes were still taller than the menace and her minions in their heels

- Me? – Sky pointed at herself – wha, no…no, we're just friends – Sky sentenced and Mary Jane was glad Ken wasn't around to hear her friendzone him for the umpteenth time

- Well, that's nothing to be ashamed about, you two suit each other – Amber was looking down at Sky – Oh, I think this will keep you busy and away from Nathaniel – she smiled giving a quick glance at the few pictures still left, a glance no one noticed but her friends

- Wha- Sky tried to ask what she had meant but she didn't have a chance, Amber cackled with her minions and walked away thinking she looked very stylish

- So help me God one day I will….- Taini clenched her fist as she looked away from Amber, her mere presence bothered her ever since Sky had told them about how she had treated her on her first day, suddenly Amber turned around and looked at them

- By the way, you look very pretty on the school walls, but maybe you should consider taking care of your face a bit more, that moustache isn't very feminine! – She cackled again, Taini was about to pounce on her when Mary Jane put her hand on Tainis shoulder, when they looked at each other they knew they were thinking the same thing, Amber was responsible for the pictures, _"payback is sweet" _the two friends thought while they saw Sky reach Ken

- Ken, what did you tell those girls?

- Well, I told them you were the love of my life

- WHA… - Sky gave him a confused look – Ken why did you tell them that?

- It's true! Besides, they asked me what we were before they took my lunch money…

Sky was covering her face with her hands trying to hide the expression on her face, an expression that could have clearly been read as someone who is very deep in thought, suddenly her hands flew sideways uncovering her face, her eyes opened wide and she looked at him confused.

- Wait…they took your lunch money?

- Yeah, why?

- I'm sorry, I'll definitely get it back for you! ...that bitch…. – Sky murmured the last part under her breath, forgetting the confession she walked towards the student council room, on her way there she was trying to figure it out, how could someone be that mean to poor Ken, leaving her two friends behind, she entered once again the student council room, there was Nathaniel sitting next to a girl with long brown hair.

- Uh Nathaniel, can I talk to you for a second?

Nathaniel smiled awkwardly and stood up to go talk to her – What is it Sky? - he was still nervous about the whole picture issue.

- Do you know that blonde girl, long wavy hair? She's always with two brunettes

- Uh yes, why?

- Look, honestly...- She hesitated - I think she likes you, and I didn't mean to interrupt anything. So you can just tell her she doesn't need to get jealous about anything because I'm not even a cute gi-

- She's my sister…. - Nathaniel almost hurt himself with how hard he slapped his palm to his face.

- Oops…- Sky murmured as she hurriedly left the room.

"_Then why does she keep threatening me? And why does she keep bothering ken? We haven't done anything to her…"_ were her thoughts as she left the room embarrassed, she was still deep in thought when she spotted her friends, they were talking with the principal, was that lady in the middle of everything that happened to them? It had barely been two weeks in that new school and she was always the cause of them having to move a lot, from the inscription papers, to help teachers see the school, taking supplies places, staying late to help the teachers, she was so tiring!.

- Miss Sky Rush, there you are! – The principal was a little too happy when she arrived.

- What is it? – Sky was being wary of the old lady.

- I was just commenting to your companions here about mandatory club, you must join the gardening club or the basketball one and you must decide quickly because I need to send you there as quickly as possible! – She was a little too pleased – They might need your help Miss Rush – She added with a smile.

- I…- Se gave a quick glance over to Mary Jane and Taini, to see if they would offer a hint of what club to join, but they were just murmuring something to each other, Sky felt pressured under the principal's intense gaze, the first thought she had was of Iris commenting how quick the gardening club meetings were.

- I'll pick the gardening club!.

Good thing she was staring at the principal right in the eyes, if she had seen her friends disappointed look she would have felt like an idiot.

- Well then, you'll have to find someone to direct you there…

- WAIT! YOU SAID YOU WERE TAKING ME THERE! – Sky exclaimed shocked that the principal didn't keep her word, as if it was something to be surprised about, _"that old lady ALWAYS has a hidden agenda!" _Sky was thinking as the principal walked away while looking at the three girls.

- Who knows where the gardening club is?! – Sky was desperate, she was doing it again!

- You'll have to ask one of your classmates…

- What do I have to do there? – The principal was further and further away and she was filling with desperation

- You can ask them once you get there! – How the hell had that woman got to the end of the hall so quick?

-WAIT! - She tried to yell one more time, but it was in vain, the principal had finally escaped

- What the hell Sky? – Taini asked confused

- What?

- We thought it was obvious, we know you used to play basketball before we came here Sky – Mary Jane was exposing her – And we used to play too- she added

- Sorry, I just…we're kind of busy right now, aren't we? – Sky told her friends as the three of them turned and headed to the courtyard, somebody had to know where those clubs meted.

- Well, we're just supposed to help a little, no be a part of the official "I'll spend my time here because I love school life" team – Taini pushed the door to the courtyard while Sky commented about wanting a picture of that team. Once they were there they found Taini's buddy, Castiel, in the last two weeks Castiel had started a weird sort of friendship between him and Taini, as she waved he smiled at her and gestured for her to come closer to him. "W_ell, all of his smiles, or most of them, look like smirks_" was what Mary Jane was thinking when she saw Taini walk up to him, out of earshot the girls could only see him smirk and friendly punch Taini as she did the same and said something, he looked over Taini's head and saw them. He only gave them a small head movement acknowledging their presence, right there Ken passed by and asked Sky if she was in the gardening club, delighted that she was he directed her there, she agreed on going back home with Mary Jane as she left for the club with Ken, while Taini, noticing from the corner of her eye that her friend was walking away decided to call Mary Jane over, Castiel had finally told her where the basketball club was at.

As Taini and Mary Jane were running around the school looking for five basketballs Ken and Sky were watering the school garden and placing flowers in classrooms, Nathaniel walked in the classroom as Sky was leaving the flowers in a vase on the teacher's desk.

- Did…did you put flowers in the student council room? – Nathaniel seemed a little agitated

- No, I didn't – Sky was a little colder to him, she had a small suspicion that he knew his sister was responsible for doodling on her picture and had kept quiet, Taini and M.J explained during class the looks Amber had given the pictures

- Oh…uh…so…so um, did you put any kind of flower in there? – He was hesitant, he sensed her coldness and tried being extra nice to her, he had no idea why she was suddenly cold and was trying to get her to warm up to him

- Just a fig tree… – She was still giving her back to him, she heard him sigh deeply and confused turned to look at him

- Uh – she was looking at him directly in the eyes and his face reddened – I'm just…allergic…to the pollen – She was turning again – WEALLHAVEALLERGIES – He spat out quickly as he was trying to get her attention, she looked at him again with a puzzled expression – Everyone in my family has allergies – He scratched his head, uncomfortable, he had said something that had nothing to do with the moment

- I'll keep that in mind – She dedicated him a half smile and left the room, he had no idea how he had done it but she was less angry, pleased with himself he returned to the student council room, and melody was there, admiring the small fig tree, as he walked in she gave him the nicest smile she could.

- Pretty isn't it? – She was still smiling when he sat in front of her. Her gaze followed him to his seat.

- Yes, it really is – He smiled as he looked at the tree, in the past two weeks Sky and he had gotten closer, he was pleased at that, and thought about how it was so easy talking to her and at the same time so hard, he had never met someone who had that effect on him, maybe it was just because she was his type, short, with big grey eyes, wavy ash mid length hair, beautiful face and always a sincere smile on her face, she also shared most of the same interests, talking with her made time fly, as he was thinking to himself he hadn't noticed Melody had been talking to him, she shook him and he came back to reality, embarrassed he apologized with the excuse that he had been thinking of studies and such, guilt tingled in him about lying but he was only thinking about a pretty girl, every boys does that at least once in his lifetime.

* * *

All the while Sky and Ken went back to the green house to see If there was something else that needed doing, they talked a bit with a green haired boy, Jade, and then walked back, as they found out, Mary Jane and Taini still needed to find one ball, Sky wanted a nap and Ken wished to be able to walk back with Sky, as they were looking in the gym Ken remembered their days in junior high when Sky used to play basketball.

- Can you still do it Sky? – He was sitting down on the same step as Sky and looked at her

- Do what?

- Those high jumps and how you just threw the ball like this – He gestured with his hands and stood up so he could jump as high as he could, and gesture with his hands again, Sky giggled.

- You're so cute! – She was smiling and her cheeks got a little red, something that happened because Sky had pale skin, she hadn't gotten too much sunlight lately, Ken just blushed and giggled himself, smiling at how happy she looked – A slam dunk – she giggled some more – It's called a slam dunk!.

- Can you?

- Well Ken, I haven't been able to really practice in couple of months….

- You can still do it – Ken looked at her with a big smile, often she would underestimate her own abilities.

- Well…. – she touched the chain of the necklace she always wore unconsciously, she didn't believe she could.

- Come on! – Ken ran for a ball and brought it to her, his green eyes looked at her behind the huge eyeglasses, pleading for her to do it, she knew she couldn't fight it when he made that face, and he knew it too.

- Well…alright! Alright! Stop making that face! – she playfully shoved his face away from her, Ken just smiled back, Sky had never been able to resist his pleading look, she probably wouldn't have agreed to do it on normal bases, but since it was Ken there was an exception, he was always the exception to all of the rules she had set

- Ta- take care of my shoes, ok? – Sky was nervous, she didn't think she could make it anymore, and she didn't want her friend to think less of her.

- Ok! – Ken smiled at her, he looked the same as when they had meet for the first time, and that's why when she looked at his excited face she just smiled and broke out in a sprint towards the closest hoop, she kept running, closing in, and stopped thinking too much of the situation, and when she realized it she was already clutching the hoop, the ball was bouncing on the floor and a very excited Ken was clapping, along Mary Jane and Taini, when had they gotten there? She really didn't know, the only certain thing was one.

- Hey, I know you guys are happy and all but…can someone help me down?.

The four friends were walking back from the gymnasium and they were laughing at Tainis jokes about how impressed she was that a short person could actually jump that high, Taini and Mary Jane had also been a part of the team Sky had played in, in fact, Mary Jane had been captain, so they knew what Sky could do, they all just thought she was rusty.

As soon as they picked up their school bags Ken asked Sky if she wanted to share some cookies while they walked back home, Sky was pleased at this and was biting a cookie when they suddenly heard the slams against the lockers, they rushed their steps, alarmed, once they got closer they could see Castiel slamming Nathaniel into the lockers, again, yelling some nonsense and, the aura looked very scary. Immediately Sky ran forward, she now knew Nathaniel enough to know that he wasn't very fond of Castiel and if provoked he could cause as much damage as the redhead, Taini also went after her, she had some kind of understandment or friendship with the attacker, the fact was, she knew how much he despised Nathaniel, the most important thing was, they knew the principal hadn't left the school yet, if she found them, both of them would be in enough trouble.

- DON'T! – Taini pushed Castiel out of the way, or at least tried, he was heavier than she thought he was, blinded by rage Castiel raised his fist to punch Nathaniel – Castiel! DON'T! – Taini said in a strong voice, Taini was scared, scared that the principal would come, scared that Castiel would miss Nathaniel and punch Sky who was desperately tugging on Nathaniel's arm, without quite knowing what to do Taini pulled his arm down and hung on it – Castiel! Quit it right now – she said in his ear at the same time Sky pulled Nathaniel's face down to her level and told him something.

- NATH! – Sky exclaimed at the same time, she was now conscious of the single most stupid thing girls could do in a situation, put themselves in the middle of the fight or, in laymen's terms "getting in it", she was aware they could get hurt worse than either of the boys would, that's why they had to act quick –PLEASE! –Sky strongly tugged the arm in which she saw a fisted hand clenching, if the ruckus kept on going the principal would hear them – NATH! – Sky desperate attempt to stop Nathaniel , was to grab his face between her hands and forcing him to look at her, making him hunch down to her level –Nath, quit it now, please- The words she said and the tone she had used were completely off, kind words in a tone that admitted no reply, but Castiel, still wanting to blow off steam, stormed off with Taini still on his arm, as soon as she tried to let go he pulled her wrist, like it or not, she was going to follow him.

Meanwhile Nathaniel was walking off with Sky, again, she apologetically looked at Ken and mouthed a sorry, as soon as Nathaniel was a few steps away she asked him to wait for her at their place. She would definitely make it up to him. Somebody called her in the distance, it was Nathaniel.

Catching up to Nathaniel she notices his unbuttoned ruffled shirt and his unmade tie, his face still looked angry and she was now a bit scared, would he yell at her? Would he punch her too? She heard some heavy breathing next to her and saw him trying to calm himself down, his angry face slowly faded and gave way to the gentle blond boy she had met three weeks ago.

- Sorry…about that…. - He scratched his head, nervously looking at the ground

- It's ok, you needed a friend – She smiled and started buttoning his shirt, a strange custom of her, Nathaniel, realizing what a mess he was blushed and thanked her – Oh…- Sky blushed and apologized, and explained how she used to do it for her friend in her former home, she liked keeping things arranged, and she was, in her own weird way, trying to help him feel better.

* * *

Somebody's wrist was being squeezed outside school. A tall boy walked quick, pulling a girl who was practically running to try and keep up, they quickly walked a good set of blocks away from the school, Taini was starting to get exasperated at this point, more so because he was squeezing her wrist and pulling it at the same time. With a lot of strength. It felt as if he was trying to pull it off her arm, and then walk away with it until he reached the end of the world.

"_Would you stop walking already?"_ Taini thought as she sped her pace to keep up with her grumpy companion, as she saw his face when she was about to ask him she noticed how angry it looked and, very obviously, turned to the other side, but the damage had been done, he had seen her expression and suddenly halted

- What?! – Castiel asked Taini in a loud voice, letting her wrist go, making it feel like he had pushed it back to her.

- Look here, I know you're pissed, I don't know what he did bu-

-You're right, you don't know! – He was raising his voice

- You're not going to fix anything by yelling at me – Taini said crossing her arms, as calmly as she could, although she was boiling inside, "_Why is he yelling at me for? Whatever that nerd did is not my fault!"_, but all she really did was close her eyes and sigh, two crazy people are worse than one, she had to stay calm and help this guy cool off a little, - Now, what's the matter? – She looked at him.

- What do you mean? That jerk is always bugging! He can't leave me alone for one second! He is a freaking pain in th- Castiel went on and on, and Taini just stood there and listen to him go on and on about how Nathaniel had forced him to sign some note he didn't want to sign and how the principal was some old fart who also nags all the time with his absences, how he was surrounded by a bunch of twerps who didn't have the decency to shut it when they had to, of course she nodded the whole time, even if he was only talking to get it out of his system. He also yelled at her but she didn't notice, she just nodded along. Because, by this point she was no longer listening, she was off thinking of some song she really wanted to hear, and what she would wear that night, and how long he could talk for, until suddenly he shut up and punched a lamppost near them, and he sighed, turned around and walked away, as if she hadn't been there for the past hour, listening to him yell nonsense, she took out her phone to call Sky and headed home, needing some time for herself to.

- Hullo? – Taini asked as she walked into the house, Sky hadn't picked up the phone, neither had Mary Jane – Anyone here? – Taini was freaking out a little bit

- NOOOOOOO! – A tall dark boy suddenly appeared from behind the staircase at the left of her, jumping in front of her – NOBODY! – He exclaimed once again, and then jumped and ran away from her sight.

- Claude! What the hell?! – Taini was surprised to see him there, in their house, being as random as ever she heard the giggles of Sky and Mary Jane in the kitchen, Ken walked out with an apologetic expression, he had thought it was funny, but looking at Taini's angry face he felt bad, as the two other roomies got scolded by her Ken ran and hugged Sky, promising to see her again tonight if he could, once he left Claude reappeared in the living room with a backflip, to let Taini know all about the good news, they were being requested again, life was good, their efforts were being paid off, the more requests they got, the better.

- So, are you ready to wear what I designed this time? – Taini asked the girls as the four of them sat in their usual meeting place, their cozy living room

- Don't we always? – Mary Jane was a little surprised at the question

- No objections, no complaints? – Taini sat a little bit straighter in her seat

- Have we ever complained? – Sky asked, turning their direction as she had been discussing something with Claude

- Well let's see, there was this one time when – Taini was going to start listing their complaints

- Ok, Ok I get it – Sky just closed her eyes and promised not to complain about skimpy outfits

- Are you making something for me too? – Claude laid down seductively on his stomach and looked back at her, putting a finger in his mouth, the girls just laughed and tried to get him to wear some of their clothes but immediately he stood up and ran away.

Returning to their places in the living room Sky was now taking mental notes of what she was going to need , suddenly she turned and looked at Claude – Are you coming with us tonight? – Unconsciously she was making a pleading look; the girls were used to being around Claude.

- Well… yes, I mean, I did come to pick you up and take you after all, didn't i? .

- I saw your bags, are you coming back? – Taini asked with a tiny smile on her face

- Yes, I told Sky and Mary Jane but – He couldn't finish the sentence, Taini cheered and Sky and Mary Jane cheered again, living together had always been so fun, and even more with their random friend. Once they finally stopped he rushed them to get ready, they had to get to work on time and he was taking them, he especially warned Sky, who was always running around at the last minute.


	3. Hell Hound (3)

**DISCLAIMER: Again, aside from Claude, Sky, Taini and Mary Jane i do not own any of the characters, nor the school itself, it all belongs to ChinoMiko.**

* * *

She stands alone, before her the dark seemingly endless space, her breathing, erratic. Her mind, focused. Her heart, beating as wild as it could. She wondered if others could hear it, she smiled, of course they couldn't, there was too much noise, although she could have been all alone for all she knew, she was so nervous she couldn't hear anything, suddenly Roxanne's voice came from somewhere in the darkness.

- The lime green thunderbolt, Skylark, get your butt out here! – The voice filled with playfulness called from the shadows, there was cheering, she gave a small sprint to where the drum set was, as soon as she caught a glimpse of the lime green neon lights that had lit up where she had stepped she took out her sticks, as she prepared she was able to see other neon lights, red and orange in the distance, she felt the chords of the guitar from the huge speakers a few feet behind her.

That place felt larger when it was pitch black, she thought as she chimed in. Neon lights were dancing that night.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

- THAT FREAKING MUTT! I WILL KILL IT! - Mary Jane was unusually loud that day. It was now around twelve, they had been forced to look for the principal's dog, Kiki, upon arriving at school (eight a.m) and every time they got close to the canine it would quickly slither its way out of their clutches, she caught a glimpse of Sky looking down for a moment, but she was to exasperated to care.

Taini reassuringly put her hand on Sky's shoulder – He'll be fine, he'll call you, you know how much Ken clings to you – That morning Ken had informed Sky that he was leaving for Spain, military school by request of his father instigated by all of the incidents with Amber.

- He doesn't have my new number….- Sky said mostly to herself, Taini hadn't listened because Mary Jane had started yelling about finding the principals dog before she decided they were expelled – And I don't have his…- Sky continued murmuring, without the attention of her friends, who were currently sitting on the floor, trying to catch the dog they had fallen flat on their asses.

-Okay, how about we corner it and then put the box over it – Sky was trying to ease the tension between them. That dog was unbearable.

- I think we should grill it and then eat it in tacos. – Taini commented in a grim voice.

- Don't get me wrong, I love animals- Janey said in a serious tone and a poker face, - but that dog is too evil for me to spare kindness! – Mary Jane's evil side started kicking in - I'm making myself a fur coat with it and then walk in front of the principal wearing it –she had an angry face. They were forced to skip lunch because of the mutt, now they were hot, hungry and tired, and just that moment Kiki passed by, Sky pointed at it, the girls just stared, not wanting to make any sudden moves, finally Mary Jane snapped and barked at Kiki, of course, the dog barked back, as the barking war began Sky tried to jump at the dog, right then Mary Jane suddenly quit her barking for an unknown reason, the dog spotted Sky and ran away again, Sky was now kissing and hugging the floor as Kiki had escaped.

-Was that dog barking just now? – Lysander asked Mary Jane, Taini noticed that was the reason she had stopped barking, she didn't want him to hear her uncanny almost dog-like bark.

- Uh… yeah – Mary Jane said averting her eyes, walking over to help Sky get up, she had scraped her face a little.

- Weird, never heard it bark before…anyway, have any of you ladies seen my notebook? – As the girls denied seeing his notebook he asked them to return it if they did happen to see it, he was quick to arrive and quick to leave, much to Taini's delight.

As they sat in the courtyards bench and decided what they should do to get the dog to come to them. Realizing how tired they actually were, staying up late often was bad when school was a strange marathon after a damn dog, especially when the sleepless nights were equally exhausting as the days.

Sky was actually dosing off, Mary Jane also felt like taking a long nap, suddenly she realized their "relaxed" school life was about to end, all because of a possessed dog, when she had finally made friends, and was able to go to a library again without covering her face, she wasn't going to be trapped again, freedom was there to stay! She thought while Sky fell asleep.

Slowly she turned her head in the creepiest way possible, as Taini, on the other side, with an evil grin tugged on Sky's bottom lip, which pouted when she slept. Sky cracked an eye open, she felt her mouth being pulled as Mary Jane was giving her murderous glares over her shoulder and singing a creepy version of "stand by me" which included a chorus of _"He will kill you". _– OKAY, OKAY I'M UP! - Sky said standing up quickly, Janey was very scary when she was angry, and Sky wasn't in the mood for all hell to break lose as soon as Taini and M.J went berserk over the dog.

* * *

One hour away for school to be out and there they were, three desperate girls running after a miniature dog all the way down the street, the dog fled the high school grounds and Kim saw it run. She informed them so, and naturally they went after it, they were about to catch up to it when the dog suddenly disappeared around the corner.

Sky tried to outrun her friends, and she did, for about a second, then she tripped and fell in the middle of the street, the completely deserted and empty street, getting passed by M.J and Taini.

-SKYYYYYYYYYYYY!- Mary Jane howled as she extended her arm as if trying to reach the fallen girl, Taini held her back so she wouldn't run into the street; she pulled her so they would keep chasing the dog.

- Fly…you fools- Sky said faintly behind their backs, she had tripped because her foot got caught on a sewer plug; Taini pulled Mary Jane as she was trying to jump to the street.

- We… we will send help! – Taini cried out and pulled Mary Jane further down the sidewalk, they ran as fast as they could, without looking back.

A girl with pale skin was walking down the street, her fluffy green wavy hair swayed around her shoulders; she caught the dog that ran up to her as so many times before – Hello Kiki! – She greeted her neighbor's dog, two girls suddenly ran past her, a few seconds later they stopped and stared at her – Uh…- Was all the girl managed to say under such intense stares.

-Ho-ho…how? – Mary Jane and Taini talked at the same time, each with confused and relieved expressions.

The girl, Lexie, explained all about how she was the principal's dog walker, and the dog didn't enjoy being trapped at school as all the other teenagers and sometimes would try to run home, and she was heading over to the dollar shop and happened to pass by, to Taini and Mary Jane's happiness the girl decided to take the dog back to school with them, as the girls arrived there they saw Sky was heading over to the nurse's office, with a very strange walk indeed.

- Sky, you okay? - Taini asked as they were going to the principal's office, Sky was usually strange but she was, in a certain degree, normal.

- Yeah, I just farted and was trying to fan it away by slowly walking to the nurse's office – she whispered to Taini covering her mouth with the back of her hand, showing her a satisfied smirk.

- You're so….weird- Taini said chuckling and walked up to Mary Jane, she felt the uncontrollable desire to throw the dog in the principal's face.

As soon as Taini left Sky walked as quickly as she could with her strange kind of limp, as she really twisted her ankle the wrong way falling down the middle of the street, "_If my leg is seriously injured I'm going to feel like the dumbest girl in the world.." _Sky thought to herself as she scowled, opening the door and greeting Glenda, the school's nurse.

* * *

Nathaniel walked in the nurse's office to see Sky sitting down, putting her right tennis shoe back on, he couldn't hear what Sky and the nurse were talking so heatedly about because as soon as he walked in they went quiet. A tense atmosphere enveloped the room and he tried to finish his business there as quickly as possible, walking up to the nurse and asking for some aspirin, from the corner of his eye he saw Sky tying her shoe laces, as he turned to greet her he noticed her covering up a white bandage around her ankle, pulling the leg of her pants over it.

He wanted to ask what was wrong, but as soon as he opened his mouth Sky sat straight up and lifted her head, as she stared straight at Nathaniel smiling, he had unconsciously gotten closer to see the bandage, and was now very close to her face, he blushed, and quickly closed his mouth.

- Oh, hi Nath! – Sky smiled and slowly stepped off the bench she was sitting on as he discreetly backed up a few steps.

- Good morning Sky - Nathaniel said feeling a little awkward – Where were you all morning? – He asked looking down at her.

- Looking for the principal's hell hound….

- Oh, Kiki has been running around again hasn't he? – He chuckled a little as the nurse came back with the aspirin; they both thanked her as they walked outside into the hall, that day Nathaniel noticed Sky's irregular walk, a strange sort of limp, he meant to ask but the feeling of prying into her personal business was too damn high.

- You mean to tell me this evil thing does as it pleases?

- In a matter of speaking…yes, most of us have had to catch that _**thing **_at one point in our school life…

- You'd think the principal would leave him at some doggy day care, poor little guy must be bored being here all day…

- Probably, but he is her companion…

-I'd run too if was stuck with the crazy old woman all day and night– Sky thought out loud, unfortunately Nathaniel heard her, but he laughed, and excused himself to the student council room.

Melody thanked Nathaniel for bringing her some aspirin, she blushed slightly as his hand touched hers while handing her the pills, and he got up and passed her a small plastic cup of water, their hands touched again, he went away again to get some papers and she thanked the gods that he didn't see her turn as red as a tomato.

- Are you feeling better Melody? – He sat down again next to her with a stack of papers to work on, she just nodded and avoided eye contact with him, she had like Nathaniel since some time now, but she had decided that it wouldn't get past a simple crush, and now it wasn't as far as saying love but, it definitely wasn't just a simple crush. She looked at him again and he was focused on his work. Why did it have to be him? She had even gone as far as to have a picture of him in her room, making her feel a little bit like a stalker.

- What is it? Do I have something on my face? – Nathaniel asked her a little troubled, she had been staring for a quite a while now, he was suspecting something was strange with Melody, but he couldn't really get what it was, sometimes it seemed as if she was angry and other times she was sad, but she hadn't been her normal self for some time now.

-Sorry, what? – She just looked back at her own stack of papers and avoided his look again.

- Hey Melody?

-Yes?

He looked at her and she was just concentrating on her papers, this situation was getting him confused, maybe he had said something wrong at her? She did ignore him or looked away from him as often as she could…

-Are you angry at me? – Nathaniel asked her trying to sit closer to her; she just looked away from him and moved her seat away from him.

- No, I'm not – and the tone she had said it in sounded irritated as she kept looking at her work, she suddenly stopped working and moved her seat away from his even more.

- Then why do you keep moving away from me? – He pulled his chair closer to her and again, she moved away.

-I- I'm not moving away! – Melody protested, and as he got closer she did it again, he tried apologizing and she moved away again, without response.

-You are Melody, how many times must I say I'm sorry? - They continued like that for a while, he was trying to apologize and she was constantly avoiding him and denying what she insisted on doing, until they reached the end of the table which Melody, who was now looking straight at the wall, didn't notice and almost feel down, Luckily Nathaniel pulled her arm at the exact moment her chair fell over, unknowingly he pulled her into him.

- Sorry Melody – He said after a long silence, he was letting go of her when she turned around to face him, she was very close, so close that he could see she had faint freckles on her nose.

- Nathaniel I like you…would you go out with me?.

Melody had sentenced, he was in awe, he didn't know how to respond, she was his friend, his working partner, and for a moment there, he started panicking, what should he say? It was all so sudden, he had never thought of her like that.

- I'm sorry…

She just stared at him very seriously and nodded, a sad look settled on her features and she walked out without another word, he hadn't meant to talk, he had acted without thinking, he smacked his face, and sighed, the damage was now done he thought as he pulled his chair over to his papers and started work again. In his mind the only thing that circled was the guilt he felt over Melody's sad face, it wasn't his fault, he tried to remind himself, and it was just unrequited love, which happened very often. Still he felt guilty.

* * *

As Taini walked out of school by herself she felt tired, a long nap was the only thing she could think about when walked down the steps of the building, a familiar redhead smirked as he noticed her.

-Look at you all sunshine and rainbows – He caught up with her as he noticed her frown

- Yeah sure, because my usual amount of sweetness isn't enough.

- Sure little girl, looks like you had a very tough day learning how to play with the big kids.

She just glared at Castiel to which he smirked again.

- So, I heard you got to exercise with the old lady's mutt

-Exercise? More like an exorcism is what that thing needs… - Castiel just poked fun at her for having to chase the dog all day, as they walked past the school's parking lot he stopped next to his car and she walked on.

- The wild dog chase wasn't enough for you? – He asked somehow angry

- What? – Sometimes Taini didn't understand his sense of humor, or his sensitivity.

- Get in; I'm giving you a ride! – He pointed at his car, Taini, relieved of not having to walk anymore thanked him and opened the passenger's door and hoped in. _"he's being too kind…what does he want?" ._She now knew enough of him that she could tell he had a hidden agenda most of the time.

- So, you'll chase me if I run away from school? – There it was, he was poking fun at her again, he started the engine and was backing out of the space.

- You wish Castiel – Taini said smirking at him, she wasn't going to get mixed up in his twisted game, two could play this.

- Even if the principal threatened to banish you? – The were now leaving the parking lot, and he kept joking.

- Oh she wouldn't do that … - Just keeping quiet in the exact moment made Castiel give her a weird look as they stopped at the red light, she just giggled as she noticed him getting upset.

* * *

-DON'T! – Sky's voice could be heard all around the block, she was being pulled by Mary Jane and Claude, - I SWEAR I'LL BE GOOD JANEY, DON'T MAKE ME!- Sky kept yelling.

- Were just taking you to get checked, calm down! – Claude urged her, finally Sky's struggle was worth the effort as she broke free and limped away from her two roommates, as she was jumping the stairs hurriedly, thinking that she had almost gotten away with it Claude jumped the stairs two by two and picked her up effortlessly by the armpits, as if she were a five year old, and quickly returned to Mary Jane's side.

- I've had it with you! Get your butt down there – and he sat her down on a couch, just right there Taini woke up and walked into the hall

- WHAT IN THE FUCKING WORL- She saw one of the weirdest scenes she had seen since they had started living together, Janey was tying Sky's arms around Claude's neck, as if she were a cape, and Claude was squatting so Janey could tie Sky, and was clutching her knees to his hips as she frantically tried to kick her legs, unsuccessfully, through all of this Sky looked like the unhappiest person in the world.

- What did I just see? – Taini asked herself as she walked down the stairs, the weird scene, which did not stop at her presence, kept unfolding before her eyes, and also made her forget about her anger by being woken up.

- There's something wrong with her leg, she refused to go to the doctor so we are forcing her to – Mary Jane declared as she finished tying Sky to Claude.

- There's noth - Sky started to argue but right then Claude yelled

- ÑEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Sky got quiet and he continued.

– She has a bandage on her right ankle and walks with a limp, come on; help me get her in the car.

There were another thirty minutes until they decided they had two options. To drug Sky or to tie her to the car seat. Seeing as they were out of strong painkillers the tied her down to the seat with the seatbelt. But just in case Mary Jane and Taini went with Claude, which was a good idea because at one point Sky tried to jump out of the car through the window, the funny part was Claude tried to put the window up as she was trying to jump out and half her body was sticking out of the car and the other half, the one with the butt, was inside the car, they rode a few minutes like that until they could stop. Having to push her inside the car, and then Taini rode in the same seat with her, worried that she would try to jump out of the car again.

They waited in the car, Claude was a very tall guy, and compared to Sky he was a giant, so he easily picked her up and put her over his shoulder, carrying her like a sack of potatoes to the clinic.

- This is so sad – They heard Sky whining as they walked away – First time I get carried by a boy and it's like a sack of flour- They kept hearing her complain until they walked in the clinic.

- You know, I wonder why Sky is so afraid of doctor's…. - Mary Jane started to lay down in the back seats, she was also sleepy.

- Beats me, sometimes she's on a whole other lever of weirdness – Taini answered her putting her seat back, the both decided to take a nap.

They woke up at the sound of a tapping on the windows, they turned to see Claude staring at them with a creepy smile on his face, between scared and amused the girls laughed and unlocked the car, Claude had Sky on his shoulders like a sack again, and they could hear her mutter stuff such as _"wow, I can see my own butt, it's son small and flat…it must be uncomfortable to sit on.." _and _"oh I love you Claude, and I love you too lady who is looking at me weird!" _once he put her in the car they could see that she had a boot on her right leg and a calm expression that meant she had been given enough painkillers to make the trip back home a smooth one.

- So, she twisted her ankle really badly, the doctor said she almost tore the muscle apart…- Claude started the car and exited the parking lot – she has a cast under that boot, it's double precaution since she was moving so much, she'll have to wear that for a month, and they gave her painkillers and muscle relaxers.

- That sounds bad...- Taini looked at Sky who was dozing off next to her, suddenly she woke up.

-DONNER! – Sky was faintly smiling at Taini – Give me a beat! Turururururur titi tututut – she had started playing an air guitar as she was sitting next to Taini and made the guitar sound with her mouth, Taini just gave her an amused expression.

- I don't think I've been called that in a long time…- Taini said to her sober friends, while Sky was professing love to everyone in the car and hugged Taini, she also tried to jump in the back to hug Mary Jane but her body was so numb she couldn't move it properly and ended up laying limp in the middle of the seats.

Once home things got hectic, Sky couldn't feel pain in her right leg so she ran around crashing into walls and professing love to everyone, even to the non-living things, once they managed to put her in bed they just sat there, in Sky's room, the three of them wondering why she had acted the way she did, they decided to stay there in case she woke up.

-Sky? – Mary Jane looked away from the book she had been reading, they had been in the room for quite some time now.

-Hm? – Her eyes were still closed

- Why do you dislike doctors so much?

Sky opened her eyes half way very slowly and looked at Mary Jane, with a sad expression and a sad tone of voice she said – I don't dislike them…I _**hate**_ them – She had made an emphasis on the word "hate".

-Why? – Taini was also looking at them; it was something they were all wondering.

- Elle ran away with my pediatrician….

-Uh…Sky…who is Elle? – Taini got closer and sat next to Mary Jane.

- Elle! – Sky exclaimed with the same sad tone, she looked away from a moment and some time passed, they were starting to think she had fallen asleep when she started again – The woman who gave birth to me…biological mother – she looked down and a silence fell over them, the girls sitting next to her just had a serious expression, no knowing if they hit a soft spot – She left with him, and daddy was so sad that he left, he went away and didn't take me with him…and that's why I really, really _**hate**_ doctors- Sky then smiled at them with her extremely relaxed face – But I love you guys! - And then she fell asleep.

Taini and Janey left the room to prepare some food, they hoped Sky would wake up in time to eat, Claude stood there next to her bed and fluffed the pillows that kept her leg propped up -Sky? - He got close to her head.

-Hmm? - Her faint voice came out with her eyes closed.

-How are you feeling?... it's almost that day...

Sky opened her eyes half way, this time they looked empty and distant - I'm going...to that place Claude - And then she closed her eyes again, leaving him nervous he went and swept the strands of hair that covered her face away from it, he was deep in thought and looked at her severely but went away quickly as Taini called him over to help her carry something.

Next day the girls got taken to school, walking wasn't an option when you had a twisted ankle, Mary and Taini were usually excited to be able to fool around at school, today was an exception, since Sky was heavily medicated they didn't know how she was going to react to school.


End file.
